Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for magnetic resonance examination of an examination object and to a magnetic resonance apparatus for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic resonance apparatus, also called a magnetic resonance tomography system, the body of a person to be examined, such a patient, is usually exposed, with the use of a basic field magnet, to a relatively strong magnetic field, of 1.5 or 3 or 7 Tesla for example. In addition, gradient pulses are emitted with the use of a gradient system. Radio frequency (RF) pulses, particularly excitation pulses, are then emitted by a radio-frequency system via suitable antennas, which causes nuclear spins of specific atoms that excited resonantly by these high RF pulses to be flipped by a defined flip angle in relation to the magnetic field lines of the basic magnetic field. During the relaxation of the nuclear spins, radio-frequency signals, so called magnetic resonance signals, are emitted that are received by suitable radio frequency antennas and then further processed. From the raw data of an examination volume acquired in this way, the desired magnetic resonance image data of the examination volume can be reconstructed.
Magnetic resonance imaging can serve to determine the presence and/or distribution of a substance that is located in the examination object. The substance may be specific tissue of the examination object, such as tissue that is suspected to be pathological, a contrast medium, or a marking substance. In such cases it is known that a segmentation of magnetic resonance image data recorded (acquired) by the magnetic resonance apparatus can be undertaken with respect to the substance (i.e., substance-containing image regions cab be segmented).
A magnetic resonance fingerprinting method is known from the document Ma et al., “Magnetic Resonance Fingerprinting”, Nature, 495, 187-192 (14 Mar. 2013).